Staying For the Show
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic for 4x03 Elena's new heightened senses and desires are driving her crazy and when Damon offers himself to her, it's an offer she can't refuse fun LEMON


_a/n: as the episodes of this season go on, its clearer and clearer to me that this Elena- the vampElena needs Damon. I always knew she needed him in her life, but it's like she is finally coming to terms with the fact. Her emotions, her senses are heightened. She no longer just simply attracted to him. She craves him. She wants him. She _needs _him. She's tasted his blood now; she is in a way sired to him because it was his blood that was used to turn her. So how does this affect the way she feels about him? How does this affect her control over her emotions? Well, in this scene I saw way too much of the humanElena and I feel like the writers aren't playing up her vamp side enough. So here, is the way I think this scene should have gone. This really is just for fun. Cuz I need a little fun haha _

_p.s. I mention a 'sad salt commercial' in this story. It's for Sidekicks and has a little white salt shaker walking in the rain. It's always heartbreaking and I couldn't think of any other commercial that could make her cry. I hope you guys have seen it so you can get what I'm talking about. If not, maybe it's on youtube? Happy Reading!_

Damon's POV

I could hear her footsteps in the bedroom as I walked up the stairs. I thought about turning around and going right back out the front door. Since her little talk with Stefan she'd been a bit distant. Had he explained to her what bloodsharing was all about? Did he explain to her what it meant, how it had made us feel? Had she figured it out all on her own? "Hope your planning on cleaning this up."

She jumped a little, turning out of the closet and dropping what looked like one of my hundred and fifty dollar shirts on the floor. "I need bourbon to get through Rebekah's party. Yours is better than Stefan's."

Nice job on thinking on her feet. Bad lie however. I held back my smirk, playing along. "Top drawer in the dresser."

"Thanks." Becoming a vampire had not made her a better actress, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that. Instead, i watched as she went over, fishing around in the drawer and coming up with a pair of black briefs. "You keep alcohol in your underwear drawer?"

"No." She glared, balling them up and tossing them back in, no doubt ruining the perfect folded organization the drawer had been. "But you weren't looking for alcohol were you? Did you really think I would just leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could walk in and take it?"

The swig of whiskey I'd just taken from my flask did little to heal the injury on my shoulder, and I opened my shirt to get a better look at it. This guy had to go, I didn't like him and his vervain laced weapons. I could hear her heart rate jump, just slightly and then slow as she tried to control herself. "What happened to you?" she had control over her voice, but too much control. Like she was pushing it.

"Hunter mishap."

"Do you know that he was at my school today?" she came closer to me, the scent of the perfume I'd bought her for her birthday hit my nose. I wouldn't let that distract me, wouldn't let her distract me. She had to get out of my room before I threw her on her bed and tried to get that perfume all over my sheets.

"Yep, Jeremy told me."

"What were you doing talking to Jeremy?"

"Don't worry about it." I smirked. She glared, ready for a fight.

"Damon, don't bring him into this."

Hoping it would distract her, shut her up or at the very least get her to leave, I pulled my shirt off. "Perish the thought he might actually be useful Elena." She seemed slightly charmed; her eyes drifting down my body as I reached for my belt. I watched her expression change from domineering protector of misguided brothers to wanton female vampire. Not that I'd been watching or anything, but I knew she and Stefan hadn't exactly jumped on the hot and sweaty vampire sex bandwagon just yet. "You staying for the show, or…"

The pop of the buttons on my jeans must have been loud to her heightened senses because she jumped again. "I'm finding that stake." She shook her head, taking a step back.

I wanted this to be her choice; I wanted everything between us to be her choice because that seemed to be the only way to get her to stick with anything. Still though, I grabbed her arm before she could move to far away. "Hold on a minute."

"Damon," her tone was warning again but this time she wasn't trying to protect her brother. She was trying to protect herself. "let me go."

"I'll let go it you answer one question; just one, honestly." She looked back at me over her shoulder and nodded silently. "The blood cravings, that's one thing…you've got your darling Matty as a blood bag now so I don't have to worry about you destroying the town but now that those cravings are being satisfied…is there anything else you can't seem to control?"

Her eyes snapped back up to mine from where they'd been fixated low on my abs. "I can't control anything." She sighed, turning toward me. I saw it; the flicker of emotion, of control and then suddenly she was no longer the calm, cool mask I'd seen before. "It's ridiculous! I'm watch a sad commercial and I cry as if my parents just died all over again. That little salt shaker out in the rain; it's freaking depressing! Something ironic or funny happens and I'm literally on the floor laughing so hard I can't breathe, not that I need to breathe but still! And then my dreams, oh my damn dreams! Sex, and more sex and it's like can I get a freaking break? As if craving blood wasn't bad enough, now I crave sex; like all the time."

"Hey." I chuckled, putting my hands on her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay. You will calm down, a little, when you get more used to all the heightened emotions inside of you."

"I feel like a ticking time bomb. Like when I'm going to be walking down the hallway in school past the boys locker room and I can hear the water and the laughing. I can smell their stupid spray cologne and hear their hearts beating. Part of me wants to go in there and drain half of them of their blood, and the other half I just want to fuck!" she shook her head, her eyes pleading. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're horny Elena, and it's making you a little crazy."

"Well I'm getting tired of it. Is it possible to get carpal tunnel from masturbating?"

I full out laughed and that question and shook my head. "You're a vampire Elena. You won't get that from too much anything…but I may be able to help you…if you let me."

"Damon." There was that warning tone again, and I put my hands up in surrender.

"It was just an option, to present itself, in case you were looking for a candidate. Would be safer than the boys locker room."

She had her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes racking across my chest and down to the open button of my jeans. "Sex, you're offering me sex?"

"I'll always give you what you need Elena, whether it's a shoulder to cry on over a sad salt commercial or blood…or even sex."

She knew how I felt about her, how hard it would be for me to give her this and then let her walk out the door, but I'd also shared my blood with her and watched her walk away from that too…this was just sex. I could make this just sex, I was Damon Freaking-Sex-God Salvatore. "But,"

"No strings." I nodded reassuringly; letting me hands fall to her waist lightly. "Just sex. Hell, I could use the release to."

"Stefan…won't he…this would hurt him." She was shaking, just slightly but she didn't step back or push me away.

"No worse than you drinking my blood."

She shocked me, pressing her palms flat against my chest, slowly running her hands up and over my shoulders, down my arms and back up again. "I can't…" she started shaking her head and I was ready to pull away. Even in the state she was in she couldn't let go.

"It's okay." I whispered, smiling and began moving back.

Her fingers clamped tightly around my arms, holding me in place. She was strong. "I can't help myself." Her eyes locked on mine and she stepped closer, taking back the distance I'd gave. "You win Damon."

"It wasn't about winning," I began but she just let out a huff and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Are you really going to ruin this with talking?" her legs straddled my hips, her hands on my chest, holding me down. "I can go find someone else…"

"No." I pinned her beneath me, her legs going around my waist. Her skirt rode up and I pushed it to her waist, seeing the red lace panties I'd found in her drawer once. "It's like you wore them for me."

She rolled her eyes, sitting up on her elbows. "Twenty minutes before I have to get back to school Damon. Make it fast."

"No foreplay then?" I teased, running my fingers lightly over the already wet spot on the lace.

She shivered, her lips twitching into a smile, but she shook her head. "Not this time."

I held back my comment, wondering when the next time would be and quite aghast that she seemed to think there would be. "So ten minute drive, means I have ten minutes to rock your world?"

She nodded, peeling her shirt off over her head and unhooking her bra from the front. "You're on the clock Mr. Salvatore."

"Good thing I perform well under pressure." I winked, leaning down to press a few kisses to the inside of her thigh.

I could smell her arousal, could taste it in the air. I wanted to taste her, but she'd said no foreplay and if I wanted to do anything well it would have to wait until the next time. Oh fuck, this imaginary next time better be soon.

Elena's POV

I felt Damon dragging my panties down my legs, thanking the heavens that I'd worn them today. "Hurry up." I sighed, brushing my hair back from my face. "Or am I going to have to do this myself again."

"Mmm." He moaned a little, his fingers dancing over me again. This time I felt skin on skin and my hips bucked up towards his touch. "While I would like to see that, not this time."

'Not this time.' As if there would be more times, I wanted to roll my eyes not even realizing they were my own words he was using against me. Then he slid one finger inside me and I heard the zipper on his jeans. Who the fuck was I kidding? If one of his fingers along felt that good I was crazy if I thought I was never going to want this again. "Nine minutes Damon." I warned, just as he grasped my hips with both hands and slid into me.

The first thrust hit home and I nearly screamed. It had been so long since someone had touched me like this, been inside me like this. There was nothing, no one that could compare. The few minute make out session in the forest with Stefan had been interrupted thanks to my diet, and since then we really hadn't gotten much more of a chance. And even with how crazy I'd been feeling I hadn't even tried. Damon thrust into me again and I lost myself in the sensation. Somewhere in the back of mind I realized that my skirt and my boots were still on, but I didn't really care. He bent over me, never ceasing to move inside me. I felt his lips on my neck, trail down my throat. He took one nipple into his mouth, teasing the other with his fingers. I could do nothing more than gasp and moan and curse.

He was taking me, completely making me his and there was nothing I could do about it. "How's that?" he growled in my ear, nipping at the lobe until it stung and then massaging it with his tongue.

My hands came up, tangled in his hair and forced his lips back down to the other breast. "Incredible, don't stop. Seven minutes."

"I'll watch the fucking clock Elena, just feel."

He was always telling me what to do, and normally I didn't want to listen to him but something inside me-no pun intended-made me. I closed my eyes, and I felt. The heat from his skin, his lips and his tongue on my body, how hard he was inside me. I felt it all, memorized it all, enjoyed it all. My hands found his shoulders, my nails found his back and he moved faster. Slowly I felt the pleasure twist and turn into something else inside me. His hands moved to the backs of my knees, tilting me up and holding my lower body at a new angle. "Mmmm." I moaned, loud and clapped my hand over my mouth.

"You can scream Elena. No one is home."

Then my wrists were in his hands and he was pinning my arms down. I was being taken, being ravaged by Damon Salvatore and it was the most erotic experience of my life. And my boots were still on. I did scream, for him, for myself. The orgasm came and it wiped me completely. I'd cum at least three times a day since I'd turned but no release I'd given myself came close to this. His tongue was in my mouth, tangling with mine as he continued to move inside me. Then he came and we collapsed together on the bed, breathing hard and absorbing what had just happened. He moved to lay beside me, both of us staring at the ceiling. I waited one full minute, turning to look at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He winked, smiling smugly and I wanted to punch him. I held back and slowly sat up, dragging my bra out from under his head.

"You are one sexy ass Damon Salvatore." I admitted, standing up to get dressed. I glanced at the clock, two minutes to spare.

"It's my best and most annoying trait."

I watched him get off the other side of the bed, letting his jeans fall the rest of the way down his body and kick off his boots. He'd left his on too. Then he stepped around the bed, all naked and glowing and sweaty and I seriously considered blowing off Algebra to stay and shower with him. In the passion I must have hurt his shoulder because a thin trail of blood was slowly leaking down from the wound. My eyes darted between it and his face, but he only smiled and handed my shirt over. "Any other cravings I can satisfy for you?"

I tried to laugh, hoping that when I looked back up at him my eyes would be normal again. That the mask of control would be back on, and I took a full thirty seconds making sure my shirt was perfectly in place before I let myself look at him again. "You taste incredible Damon, but if I started I wouldn't want to stop."

He felt brave, must have felt good because he grabbed me and pulled me close, his hands on my ass. "I could give you a time limit."

I laughed, my fists on his chest, pushing him back. "Watch those hands."

"Until next time?" he stepped back, not waiting for an answer and turning towards the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are my panties?" I demanded, but he only laughed.

"Time is up Elena!" he called from the bathroom. "You're going to be late for school if you look for them."

"Keep them then!" I called back and marched toward the bedroom door. "I'll be back for them after school."

His head poked out of the bathroom, the smile on his lips that always won me over. "Maybe then I can get some foreplay in?"

_a/n: so, like I said. Just for fun. Hope it put a smile on your face._


End file.
